Sonic and the Little Mermaid
by urban-story-queen
Summary: Inspired by a what if game, what would happen if Sonic discovered that Amy was a Mermaid? Mild SonAmy. Rated K. Not as dippy as it sounds. Promise!


**When my little brother and I are board****, we play this game. It's like a what if game. "What if Luke Sky Walker met the Justice League?" or "What if Sweeny Todd was set in the Star Trek universe?" that sort of thing. One day, while playing Sonic and the Black Knight, we began to wonder what would happen if Sonic visited various other books, like Robin Hood, or Sherlock Holmes. And somehow we began to discuss the little mermaid, and the plot we came up with was to good not to write. So here it is, SONIC AND THE LITTLE MERMAID. Not as dippy as it sounds. Promise! Enjoy, Urban_Story_Queen. **

**BTW, since Christmas is only in a few days, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 1…….Once upon a time… and all that Jazz.

Once upon a time there was a young hedgehog boy who loved adventure. When his family began to take holidays by the ocean, he was thrilled. At last he could live his dream of traveling the ocean in search of danger and thrills. (Or at least pretending to.)

But one day, he got more then he bargained for. The boat he was using overturned in a storm. When he thought all hope was lost, a mysterious swimmer appeared and pulled him back to shore. To the hedgehog's amazement, he realized that his mysterious rescuer was a beautiful mere-hog maid of about his age. The two of them soon became the best of friends. And though the hedgehog boy's family lived in a distant city, they returned every summer, and during those long hot days, the two were inseparable.

Many summers past, and, as is usually the case, the friendship of the two young hedgehogs bloomed into love. But, because a merehog cannot survive on land, and a hedgehog cannot live in the ocean, it seemed as if their love would be forever unrequited.

However, they were determined. The merehog maid consulted her grandmother, who was a sea sorceress. She promised that the merehog maid that she could become a land dwelling hedgehog, but only for a short time. If she was separated from the ocean for more then 10 years, she would grow ill and slowly die. The merehog maid didn't think twice. Anytime she could spend with her true love was enough, and since it was so short, it would only make it more precious.

And so, the merehog maid became a hedgehog, and the young couple was married in a sea side chapel. They lived together in harmony, had many adventures over land and sea, and had many children together. But they would not live happily ever after, for they never forgot the sea sorceress's words. And, after 10 happy years, the hedgehog maid soon grew gravely ill. The hedgehog boy soon faced a hard choice. Watch the woman he loved die, or see her leave him forever.

One day, when she was very week, the hedgehog boy made a decision. He carried his wife into their small boat, and took her out to sea. When they couldn't see the land anymore, he put her over the side of the boat, and let her go. As soon as she felt the salt water, the merehog maid came back to life, and her legs became a tail once again. With a heavy heart, the hedgehog boy watched her swim away.

He never saw her again. But he waited for her. Everyday, he would sit on the beach where they first met, and watched the sun set over the ocean, and preyed that she would, one day, return to him. And he waited until the day he died.

The end…

* * *

Chapter 2…….A chase with a Twist. And a tentacle.

"Well, Sonic?" Asked Amy Rose.

The blue hedgehog looked up at the pink hedgehog and said "mmght mughs zerysz nsece."

Amy sighed. "Sonicu…swallow the chilidog, and then speak."

Sonic chewed the chilidog, swallowed and said; "I said, 'that story was cute.'

"Cute? Sonic that was my favorite story! My grandfather told it to me at this very spot! I brought you here on this picnic to share a personal story with you. And my story is 'cute?'"

Sonic grimaced. He hadn't meant to upset Amy.

"Look Ames, thanks for the brilliant picnic. Could you pass me a chili dog? Thanks. And it was a very nice story, very sweet, very romantic, (chomp chomp) but come on, mere- hogs? Aren't we a little old for fairytales?"

"But it's not a fairytale! My grandfather swears it's true!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. This was getting more then a little odd. Maybe it was time to run off this lunch.

"So, Sonic, did you like your lunch?"

"Yeah Ames. Thank again for…inviting me… (cough-dragging-me-cough) out here. I enjoyed it more then I thought. You sure make a good chilidog."

"Oh thank you Sonicu. Maybe I should have a thank you. Like maybe, I don't know, a thank you kiss?"

Yep, he thought. Defiantly time to go.

"Sorry Ames. Not this time. Gotta run!"

And sonic was gone in a puff of sand, leaving Amy to their usual chase.

"Hay Sonic! Wait! At least help me fold the picnic blanket!"

But the blue speedster was already to far gone. Amy sighed and sat down to catch her breath. She hated it when he left her behind. The old saying goes that when it comes to dating 'the thrill is in the chase.' Of course this is only assuming that the chased party wants to be caught…And sonic was never going to let himself be caught in this lifetime.

With her head bowed, the crestfallen pink hedgehog walked back to the picnic blanket, it was time to call it a day. Little did she know the surprise that awaited her in the shallows of the peaceful beach…

* * *

Chapter 3…I need you Aquarius…

"EEEKKK!!! SOONIIIC!"

Amy's scream hit Sonic like a bucket of cold water. Immediately, he threw a sharp V turn and powered back to the beach. He never expected to see the sight that greeted him. Amy, piko-piko hammer flailing madly, was being dragged kicking and screaming out to sea by a giant squid!

'Drat' he thought. Why did it have to be a water creature? He couldn't swim to save his life, and how on earth was he going to save her now? They were already out of the shallows, into the area where the seaweed floats on the top of the water and makes the sea seem deeper then it really was. Not that the depth of the water would matter to Sonic. He couldn't swim.

So, to try to stall for time, he shouted as hard as he could " Amy! Hasn't anyone ever told you to wait an hour after eating before you swim?" Well, maybe it wasn't the best one-liner ever, but it did make the creature stop.

"SONIC!" You came back!" Amy called, feeling relieved and slightly unsure as to what would happen now, because, of course, her favorite hero couldn't swim to save his-or her-life.

Suddenly, from the center of the seaweed that surrounded the squid, a figure exploded from the water. It rolled in a blur of blue and smacked the beast right in the center of its forehead. With a deep hissing noise, the squid closed its eyes and fell backwards into the sea, dropping Amy as it went. With a scream, she fell and was lost from Sonics sight in the foaming mass of seawater that was blown up from the squids falling mass.

"NO! AMY!" Sonic shouted. That was it. No swimming or not, Amy needed him now. But before he could prepare to dive, Amy's pink spiky head emerged from the water. She was unconscious, but she looked alive. She was being carried to shore by what looked like a pale blue hedgehog.

Somehow, Sonic was able to snap out of his state of shock, and waded numbly into the shallows and help the stranger. He picked up the limp girl and carried her to the warm sand, cradling her in his arms, shaking her and whispering her name. To his undying relief, Amy slowly opened her green eyes and fixed them dimly on Sonic. Then, to his undying annoyance, she threw her arms around his neck and screamed right in his ear "SONIC! You saved me! I knew you could do it!"

Struggling to break free of Amy's grip, Sonic gasped out. "Amy…ouch… I didn't save you. I wasn't…ouch…I can't …gasp… please let me go… I can't breathe… He saved you!"

Amy blinked at him in surprise. This was a first. Then she and Sonic turned to view her rescuer. The shock they felt when they saw the giant squid was nothing compared to what they felt now, because the mysterious rescuer of Amy Rose was a sky blue merehog boy.

* * *

Chapter 3….. Well, no-one saw that coming.

"Well I'll be." Gasped Knuckles.

"WOW! Squealed Cream. Backed with an echoing "Chow Chow" from Cheese.

"Awesome!" was all Tails could say.

"No, my name is not 'Awesome'." Corrected the mere-hog, and drawing his sword heroically into the air.

"My name is Aquarius. I am the captain of the Atlantian guards. Sworn to protect the heir to the Atlantian throne, with my life and my honor."

"He says that every time he says his name. Every-time." Whispered Sonic.

"Wow" whispered Amy.

Sonic and Amy Rose weren't sure how their friends got to the beach. They weren't sure how they knew to come to the beach. But they were here and they were glad for it. Because if five other people are seeing a mere-hog, you can't be crazy, right?

"Oh Mr. Aquarius" Cream chirped, oozing childlike sweetness, "Thank you so much for saving Amy. It really was very very nice of you."

Aquarius bowed deeply. "Your praise flatters me Lady Cream, but I did not act out of kindness. I have vowed to protect the heir of the Atlantian throne, with my honor and my life."

Behind him, Sonic mimicked Aquarius's speech with his gloved hand. Knuckles and Tails snickered, but soon looked completely innocent when Aquarius looked at them and put his hand gently on the hilt of his sword. But Sonic crossed his arms and returned his glare.

"Aren't you a little lost, then?" He asked. "I mean, Amy's nice, but she's not exactly a princess."

"Oh, thank you Sonic!" Amy glared at Sonic, incredibly annoyed.

"No, Ames, I meant that your not…royalty. I mean I know your parents, and they're not King and Queen of anything. Except maybe the fish and chip shop on the corner of Station square…"

"No" Said Aquarius. "I am not confused. Even if Lady Amy is not a queen, I would have saved her from that beast, as I'm sure you would have done, Sonnet."

"It's Sonic." Sonic growled through gritted teeth.

"But, in rescuing Lady Amy, I upheld my vow. Fore she is the last remaining heir to the Atlantian Throne."

Dead silence met this announcement. Silence, wide eyes and gaping mouths. Aquarius looked at the small group around him.

"But surly you knew?"

"Not only didn't we know I'm not sure it's true" Said Knuckles.

"You doubt my word knave?"

"My name is Knuckles, and I'm starting to agree with Sonic. If anything Amy is only a princess metaphorically. Not literally!"

"And why can't I be?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips, looking more annoyed by the minute.

"For one thing" Said Knuckles "They are mere-hogs. You are a Hedge hog. Do the math. If you were to surgically attach a snorkel to your mouth, maybe it would be possible. Maybe…"

"She may not be a mere-hog maid, but that can easily be changed…Mua hahahah!" The cackle came from the depths of the sea, around the area that the giant squid had fallen.

"Who was that?" Asked Tails.

"It sounds like Eggman!" Said Sonic, clenching his fists, ready for a fight.

"No, it is worse then any 'eggman'" Snarled Aquarius through gritted teeth.

"Behold, the King of the seven seas, the mighty, the powerful, the handsome LORD SARGASSO!"

The voice boomed loudly, and in a Whoosh of water, a huge, whiskered Walrus burst from the waves, riding a giant black stingray. He was huge and sun-burnt pink, with long a long bushy mustache and a small glass monocle over his muddy black eyes.

"You are no King of mine, Sargasso!" Bellowed Aquarius. "You have no business here, return to the crevice from whence you came!"

"What on earth did he just say?" Asked Cream.

"He just told the fat guy to get lost." Whispered Amy. "Maybe you and Cheese should stay behind me, just in case."

"I have legitimate business here, BOY!" Snarled Sargasso. "I am here on a matter of the heart."

Aquarius spat "You have no heart, fiend!"

"You wound me, Aquarius." Sarcasm dripped from the Walruses lips. "But enough talk. My Kappa minions, ATTACK!"

With that last word, the ocean exploded, with turtle like creatures shooting up out of the water, pulling cutlasses out of their belts. With surprising speed, they crawled from the ocean, onto the beach, and surrounded team Sonic.

One of the Kappa, who was bigger and darker in colour then the rest of the Kappa, shouted in a high pitched, shrill voice "For the glory of lord Sargasso! CHARGE!"

But the Kappa did not attack. For as the leader pulled his sword out of his belt, he hit the kappa standing next to him with his elbow, pushing him onto his shelled back. As he fell, he struck the kappa standing behind him, who fell on the kappa behind him. This started a domino effect, and soon every Kappa lay on the ground, flailing legs kicking madly in the air, trying to right themselves.

Knuckles lent into Sonic and whispered while he laughed; "Have you ever noticed that the smarter the villain, the dumber the henchmen?"

Sargasso sighed deeply, rubbing his temples.

"If you want something done right, kill the Kappa before you start." And with that, he clicked his fingers. The giant squid shot upwards out of the water, tall and menacing as ever.

"Eep!" Gasped Cream, cheese and Tails in unison.

"DROWN THEM, MY PET!" Sargasso bellowed, pointing at the small group with a gleam of madness in his eyes. The giant rose one of his massive red tentacles, and brought it cracking down into the water. The massive impact made a small tilde wave, which powered directly at the beach.

"Run!" Shouted Tails, but it was too late! The water struck the small group, and as the water rushed back to the ocean, it dragged Team Sonic out with it!

The first thing that Sonic did was panic. The second thing he did was try to breath. Neither of these things did him any good, because he was under water. His lungs burnt and stars began to dance before his eyes. But fortunately Knuckles and Tails weren't far away. They swam towards Sonic, and gripping his spikes, pulled him to the surface. When the surfaced, Tails looked around franticly.

"Where's CREAM?"

"Don't worry Tails, I'm Okay!"

Cheese, with his wings fluttering franticly, was helping Cream stay afloat. Aquarius, moving like a dark blur, swam around franticly.

"Curses, where is Lady Amy?"

Sonic felt his stomach sink. "Amy? Amy? AMY?"

But it didn't matter how loud he called her name. Like the Kappa, the squid and the Monstrous Sargasso, Amy rose was gone.

* * *

And now, a brief interlude, brought to you by coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee… (Slaps face).

Ok. Interlude over. Everyone ready? Good. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 4… Untitled because I can't think of a name.

When Amy regained consciousness it was late at night. And she was aware of four things. Her legs felt numb, she could hear the ocean waves, she was tied down to what felt like a marble slab so she couldn't move, but that was irrelevant because her head was spinning at the very thought of sitting upright. So she stayed where she was, breathing deeply to make the sick feeling pass quickly. She only opened her eyes when she heard a heavy dragging, scuffling noise, accompanied by heavy, labored breathing. Her green eyes widened when she looked into the black eyes of Lord Sargasso. He smiled.

"Ah, my dear Amy, You are awake at last. Oh don't get up, (as if you could) rest. You must be exhausted after your journey."

"You bloated, ego driven, pig! Where do you get off! Kidnapping me isn't bad enough, you have to try to drown…wait, MY FRIENDS! What did you do to them? Leave them to die? Oh my gosh, you didn't leave them to drown, DID YOU?"

Amy struggled harder against her ropes that stopped her moving. The thought of her friends floating helpless in the vast ocean replaced her almost drowned nauseous-ness with heart pounding, stomach turning fear.

"No, no, no. My dear. That opinionated pipsqueak Aquarius is to much of a goody -goody upstart to allow any real harm to come to your annoying friends. Pffft. Week minded fool."

Sargasso didn't elaborate any further, and for several seconds, all Amy could hear was the crashing of the waves. Silently, Amy wondered if it was possible to have an awkward silence after being kidnapped. She looked up at Sargasso, and found him staring off into space. He looked very deep in thought.

"Hmmmm." Amy thought. "He's easily distracted. I could use that to my advantage. Get loose, get my piko-piko hammer and…WHAM!"

"So… are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me?" Amy asked as innocently as she could.

Sargasso, chain of thought interrupted, asked absently "Pardon?"

"Why…did…you…kidnap…me!" Amy repeated slowly and patiently, saving her energy for her soon to be initiated escape.

"Ahhhhhh, yes. Well my dear, why did I abduct you. It's a long tale, so I'd rather not… oh all right. After all it is a brilliant piece of espionage and cunning on my part."

Sargasso clicked his fingers, and a team of four hefty Kappa came running into the room. They formed a line behind Sargasso's huge backside, and knelling down on all fours, braced themselves. Sargasso then proceeded to sit on the four Kappa, eliciting a 'foooofffph' from the henchmen/ furniture.

"Well, I suppose that this tale all began when my great, great, great, great, great, great grand father became a butler for the royal family of Atlantis…"

……………………….Meanwhile, Back at the beach………………………………….

"THAT- WILL –**NOT**- WORK!" Sonic growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes it WILL, Shiver." Aquarius counter growled, his black eyes boring into Sonics face.

"It's Sonic. And you charging straight into a heavily guarded fortress solo, waving your sword around like a flag will not work."

"Sonic is right" Said Tails. "You saw how many Kappa that Sargasso summoned. He will probably have a lot more back at his base, and you can bet that the will have his strongest soldiers guarding his command center."

"Bah. The Kappa are idiots." Knuckles scoffed. "Tails, you saw them! They'll be easy. All we have to do is hit them with pillows we will win!"

"Yes. But Kappa, according to legend, are water based creatures. Even though they are clumsy on land, I imagine they'll have the advantage on us in water."

"And what about the squid?" Cream said, looking up at knuckles while she dried Cheese off with a ridiculously large towel.

"Yes, Aquarius. What about the squid?" Asked sonic, raising his eyebrows.

"HA!" Aquarius through his head back and laughed. "That squid was just a juvenile."

"Juvenile! Oiy." Knuckles threw his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Yes, a Juvenile. He only follows Sargasso's orders because it's young and naive."

"Aquarius, Cream is young and naive. Tails is young and naive. BIG is young and naive. How are you doing by the way big?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm Okey- dokey, Mister Sonic." Said Big, Who like the rest of Team Sonic, had conveniently appeared in time to restrain Aquarius from charging into the surf. Right now big was sitting on Aquarius, arms crossed, tracing shapes in the sand with his toes.

"That's good. But a giant squid…" Sonic started.

"Is more intelligent then you think Sonic." Said Aquarius, drumming his fingers in the sand, trying not the think about the growing pressure on his lungs and stomach.

"But as intelligent as the squid is, regardless, he is a juvenile. He is easily distracted by anything shiny. Or by food. And sometimes by music. Sometimes."

"Well, that's easily accomplished." Tails said, smiling confidently. "Now, Aquarius. Tell us anything you can about Sargasso's fortress…."

………………….Meanwhile, Back at Sargasso's Base……………………………...

"…and that is how I, Lord Sargasso the IV, became 20th in line for the throne of Atlantis."

"And I'm very happy for you. But WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!" Amy was very close to screaming. Sargasso's long story had gone on for hours (at least that's what it felt like to Amy.) She actually envied the Kappa furniture, because they, even though they were supporting Sargasso's sheer mass, had fallen asleep by the 3rd ancestor's autobiography. The ropes had almost worn her fingers to the bone, and she was still unsuccessful in her attempts to escape.

"Oh, Yes. I kidnapped you, my dear Amy Rose, because last month my great, great, great uncle, twice removed, died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Said Amy, surprised by her own sincerity.

"Oh don't be. I killed him. And, shortly after his death, a series of accidents have befallen the next 18 airs. And now there is only one person standing between me and the Throne of Atlantis. You."

"Me? Me? But how?"

"Welllll, you remember that charming story you told your young friend this morning?"

"Yeessss…" said Amy dubiously.

"The reason that your grand father told you that story, the same story that his grandfather told him, is because it is true. The hedgehog from the story was your great, great, great grand father, and the Mere-hog maid was your great, great, great grand mother. And she was an Atlantian Princess."

"What…"

"Yes. As her Great… well you get the idea, Grand daughter, you are 19th in line for the throne of Atlantis. Originally, I planned to have you meet with another… accident. It is well known that giant squids are so unusually affectionate… but then I realized one important fact. With all the cough- accidents -cough that have befallen the previous contenders to the throne, suspicion would surely fall to me should something happen to the 19th air. It may be a little more… inconspicuous if I simply marry you become the king 'legitimately'."

Amy looked like a gold fish in shock. Her brain had jammed. She could have sworn that the world had stopped around her. But regardless of how Amy felt, the world moved around her. The waves crashed into the shore at least five times before she could speak again.

"A-a-are…are you out of your tiny mind?" She spluttered. "I won't marry you! I can't marry you! Not in a million years! It will never work! I don't love you, I don't even like you, and besides, I have a boyfriend (sort of). ANND Were not ever the same species!"

Sargasso only smiled. "My dear, beautiful, naive Amy. 'Won't' is not a word I like to hear. 'And can't' is just not in my considerable vocabulary. You will marry me, because if you do not, I will send my pet to drown your friends and crush your boyfriend. That upstart Aquarius can't protect them all."

"You can't!" Amy screamed.

"But I can. And as for the matter of species… well, lets just say I have taken care of that. After all, if your ancestor could change for love, so can you. Because if you do not, you shall die."

"What? But you just said…"

"I am aware of what I said, my dear." Sargasso spoke slowly and patronizingly.

"I am sure that you noticed that you have lost some sensation in your lower region. You see, your ancestors spell, cast by her grandmother, gave her some time. Unfortunately, when she died, she left no air or apprentice. So her craft died with her. So, I have had to improvise, and use more drastic measures to coax your mere-hog genetics to the surface."

"What do you mean?" Asked Amy, though she suspected the answer, and didn't like it.

"It means, my dear that, thanks to my own not inconsiderable knowledge of magic, you are now a member of the _Aquarius hedgehosis nymphis _family, or mere hogs. Here, let me show you."

Sargasso clicked his fingers again, and two Kappa, dressed in long white robes, dashed into the room and released Amy from the table. Slowly helping her to a sitting position, revealing for the first time, Amy's legs. But, rather then her usual long legs extending from beneath the hem of her red dress, Amy was horrified to see a bright a pink fish tale, glistening in the light of the torches that illuminated the cave.

"Yes my dear, this spell has transformed you into a true princess of Atlantis. And, if you do not receive a kiss from your true love by dawn, you shall die."

* * *

Chapter Five……….. Rescues, revelations and failure, Oh my!.........

"Ok, let's review." Tails spoke as clearly as he could into the communications system of the Tornado. "Sargasso's home base is situated in a massive cavern, on an island, below an abandoned lighthouse. It is partially underwater, but the cavern extends into the island, allowing Sargasso somewhere to breathe."

"Yes, that's right Tails." Said Aquarius, adjusting his ear piece and microphone to hear Tails better. He was swimming as fast as he could while Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese flew over head in the Tornado. Big had wanted to come, but the Tornado simply wouldn't accommodate all of them, plus a 200 pound cat. But he assured them that he could "get a lift from his good, good friend, Froggy."

There was no time to think about how a small tree frog would accomplish this.

Aquarius filled team Sonic in on his theory as to why Amy Rose had been kidnapped by Sargasso. He explained Amy's connection to the kingdom of Atlantis, and told his amazed audience about the subsequent tragedies that had befallen the family of the Atlantian royal house. As soon as he had heard that Amy could be forced into marriage, Sonic had started running. It was only some unusually quick thinking from Big, and his overlarge derriere, that forced him to stop. He had waited, impatiently while Tails had run for the Tornado and a few supplies. When Tails had flown overheard Sonic charged down the beach, using his momentum to run on top of the water. This had surprised the rest of the team, but seeing the determination in his face reminded them that they had little time to stop and wonder. And now Aquarius and Sonic powered across the ocean at equal pace, hell-bent on a rescue.

"Right. When we get there, Sonic and Aquarius will tackle the Kappa army, and try to get to Sargasso and Amy, who will most likely be inside the cavern. Once Sonic gets to the inland cavern, the Kappa will not be a problem for him, we know how the they maneuver on land. While they distract Sargasso, I will fly over the island and drop Knuckles by the lighthouse, where he and his fists will weaken the structure of the lighthouse. Then, Cream, Cheese and I will fly back and distract the Giant Squid. By the way Cream, do you have the fascinator ready?"

"Sure do Tails!" Cream smiled happily, holding a disco ball on a long string in the air for Tails to see.

"Hay, little buddy" Sonic asked. "Is there a reason why you happened to have a 70's disco ball lying around your workshop?"

"Umm… Oh look, where here. Get ready team! It's time to do something heroic!"

………………………..Meanwhile, inside Sargasso's lair……………………………

"HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" The cry echoed from within the cavern, causing the Kappa to stop what they were doing to see what was going on. They were pleasantly surprised to see that Amy Rose had regained her hammer and was swinging it madly at Lord Sargasso screaming; "HOW DARE YOU, HOW COULD YOU? WAIT TILL MY FRIENDS HEAR ABOUT THIS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Her new tail did not hinder her chase at all, and she slid along the ground like a seal, pushing herself forward with her fins and her anger, forcing Sargasso to drag his bulk out of the cave and onto the beach.

"Restrain her! Confiscate that hammer! Do something!" Sargasso cried, scrambling as fast as he could to get away from the furious mere-hog maid. But, before the Kappa could do anything, one of the guards pushed through the crowd.

"Lord Sargasso!" He gasped. "Aquarius has arrived. He is attacking the guards with a blue hedgehog!"

"Sonic?" Amy paused, looking surprised. "But he can't…how is he?"

"Summon all the reserve guards; I want every Kappa in the area on Aquarius's tail. A promotion to any Kappa who can bring me that upstarts head!" Sargasso shouted at his minions.

SMACK! Amy's hammer finally found contact with Sargasso's head, before two sumo sized Kappa charged forward and seized her arms, and they dragged her kicking and screaming along the beach.

"Oh, and summon the squid. It seems that my 'bride' is a little too feisty for my liking, and I foresee an 'accident' her future. Lets hope that my pet tolerates spicy food."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, BLUBBER BUT!" Shouted Sonic, charging onto the beach, using his homing attack on the Kappa guards, either knocking them out cold or onto their backs, helpless.

"Sonic!" Amy cried as the guards on her arms fell away.

"AMY! What on Mobius happened to you?" Sonic gasped his eyes widening as he took in Amy's startling transformation.

"Oh Sonic, quick! You have to kiss me or…"

But she never finished, because one of the giant squids massive tentacles THUMPED at their feet, and the squid hauled it's long body onto the beach, like a menacing red tower, it rose into the air and roared with terrifying fury. It's breath stank of rotten fish and salt, and it made Amy and Sonic gag.

"Cough, -choke- ugh. Now isn't the time for romance Ames. TAILES! WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED THAT DISTRACTION NOW!"

"Right here Sonic!" Tails voice shouted over the ear piece. "Cream, release the disco ball!"

"Here we go!" Cream squealed, with Cheese cheeping loudly and excitedly, gripping the string with over Creams small hands.

Tails maneuvered the plane so it would fly just over the squids head. The disco ball dropped and arced over the squid's eyes, glistening in the suns first rays of light. The effect it had on the squid was dramatic. It followed to ball as it turned around in the air, mesmerized by it's sparkles and glow.

"NO!" Sargasso roared.

"Yes!" Sonic smiled. "Alight Tails, take him out to sea. Distract him for as long as you can!"

"Right Sonic. Cream, Cheese, hold on tight!"

Tails aimed the Tornado for the open sea, and with the disco ball hovering over the water, the juvenile squid followed.

"Grrrrrrrr. Damn it!" Sargasso cursed. "Fine. ATTACK MY KAPPA MINIONS!"

The Kappa, who had recovered by now, pulled themselves to their feet, and ripped their swords out of their belts, preparing to violently eliminate the foes of their leader. Aquarius pulled his sword out of it's scabbard, preparing to duel. But Sonic realized it was hopeless, there were only three of them, and more Kappa poured from the water by the second. They were out numbered.

"Don't worry guys!" came a cheerful voice. "Big and Froggy to the rescue!"

Sonic and Amy gasped. Big the cat had risen out of the ocean, riding on a carpet of tree frogs, the same way that Sargasso had used the sting ray to appear at the beach that afternoon. The small frogs attacked the Kappa with their sheer numbers, and soon every Kappa was performing a mad hoping dance to free their bodies of the clinging amphibians. Big and his fishing rod, with Aquarius and his sword soon made quick work of the remaining guards.

"Well, that was… interesting." Sonic said, in amused shock.

"Sonic, the sun is almost up. You must kiss me! Please!"

"Not again! Amy, why is it so important that I…"

CRASH! Above their heads, the Light house began to crumble and fall, like an oak tree in a storm. It disintegrated into a million pieces of ancient rubble and falling down, down, down it took half the island cliff face with it. In an avalanche of impressive power, the Sargasso's base was gone, lost in the dust, rubble and rock.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sargasso screamed.

"YES!" Shouted Knuckles, as he ran down the beach. "Game over, Ugly, We've won."

"No." Whispered Amy weakly, her sad eyes gazing out to sea, watching the sun rise into a red tinged sky. "We've lost. It's too late." And with a small sigh, a single tear fell down her cheek. Her eyes closed, and she began to fall.

Sonic caught her before she hit the ground. "Amy! Amy what's wrong? Ames, wake up!" But no matter how much he called her name, she would not wake up.

"Muh Hahahahahahahahah…" Sargasso laughed behind them. "Even when I lose, I win! The 19th air is dead! Now I rule Atlantis! HahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHA!

"Curse you, Sargasso!" Aquarius roared, shaking with rage. He drew his sword and slowly began to advance up the beach. "Draw your sword, Coward! Lady Amy will be avenged yet!"

"Fine, upstart!" Sargasso snapped. "Lets see if my luck will hold out!"

The two deadly enemies's clashed, sword striking sword in a frantic struggle for power. Knuckles joined Big by Sonics side. They had no interest in the duel. They, like Sonic, were to shocked by the tragic death of Amy Rose.

Sonic felt numb. A million things that he had never done and every word that he had never told her roared inside his head, deafening him. The finality, the suddenness made him want to scream in denial. But holding the still warm limp body of the girl he cared for so deeply in his arms only made him want to cry.

"Amy… please don't go! Give me another chance! Wake up Amy. Please, please, please…Amy…. AMY!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6……………..A happy ending……………at last…………………………

"Sonic? Sonic? Mister Sonic? (Chow chow!) Mister sonic, wake up!"

"What?" Sonic gasped, looking around him. To his shock, he was no longer on the ruined beach. He was in Creams bed room. Cream and Cheese were looking up from their large pink bed at Sonic, a little surprised and worried.

"You fell asleep while you were reading us a bedtime story! Remember?"

Sonic looked down at his lap, and he found a large, leather bound book with "The Little Mermaid" embossed in big gold letters on the cover.

'Then it was all a dream…' Sonic thought. 'Just a bad dream.'

"Thank Mobius." He said aloud.

"Mister Sonic? Is something wrong?" Cream asked.

"Hmm, oh no Cream. Everything's fine. Um, could you finish the story yourself? I need to find Amy, right now!"

"Oh sure, no problem. I think she mentioned taking a walk along the beach…"

And in a flash, Sonic was gone. Leaving Creams house behind him, he ran until all he could see was the open ocean sprawling in front of him. With a screech that indicated friction kicking in, he pulled up short next to his old friend, Amy Rose.

"Sonic! Hi! What are you doing here?" She said, her smile almost lighting up the moonlit beach.

"Nothing. I just…wanted to see you. Would you like to go for a walk?"

Amy looks surprised. "A walk with you, Sonic? Alone with you along a moonlit beach?" Her smile broadened, and she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him as tight as she could. "How romantic Sonicu. I would love to take a walk with you."

And under the moon and the stares, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose walked hand in hand along the beach, enjoying each others company, safe in the knowledge that they had all the time in the world.

And for once, Sonic traveled slow enough for Amy to keep up.

THE END.


End file.
